


Josh gets gagged with a drum stick and fucked onstage

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Tyler, M/M, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh, but barely tbh, exhibitionism I guess?, sub!Josh, the band exists in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title says it all.





	Josh gets gagged with a drum stick and fucked onstage

It was around two hours before Twenty One Pilots were due to perform, and both Tyler and Josh were buzzing with excitement. It had been a while since they had last gotten the opportunity to perform to a smaller crowd, and they both preferred it this way - when they weren't just standing before a mass of lights and sound, but the individuals that were touched by and supported their music.

The pair were sound checking onstage, and Josh's kit was getting it's mics set up and tested through the speakers. Once he confirmed that they were working as expected, the sound engineer left, allowing Josh and Tyler to discuss the upcoming performance and practise before their audience arrived.

"Just like old times, huh?" Tyler reflected in a soft voice so as not to strain it before the show, glancing around the small venue's wooden, poster-clad walls and low ceiling. He felt more confident performing in environments like this; even after countless performances, he was still intimidated by the sheer scale of stadiums and festivals.  
Josh nodded thoughtfully, twirling a stick effortlessly in one hand, before turning to the laptop beside him to mute the backing music. He started practising drum fills, unaware of Tyler's sidewards gaze. As soon as his stick hit the snare on the first beat Josh was completely lost in his element, the world around him fading to insignificance as he played, passion and skill evident in his movements.

Tyler just watched him, a smile spreading over his face with pride. Despite playing together for so many years, it wasn't all that often that he got to sit back and watch him play.  
After around ten minutes Josh had broken a sweat, and paused for a moment to grab a drink of water and remove his shirt. His skin, slightly tanned from the light warmth of spring shone with a thin layer of sweat, and he pushed his bright pink curls off his forehead with one hand.

Tyler's hands tightened around the warm mug in his hands as his eyes scanned the drummer's toned chest and shoulders. As Josh began playing again Tyler watched the power behind every strike; the movement it created in his muscular arms, the brightness of his tattoos under the stage lights, the way he bounced enthusiastically on the drum seat in time with the rhythm he created... just like he had on Tyler's lap the night before. He casually placed his coffee down and made his way over to the drum kit, Josh still too enveloped in his playing to notice, until he felt two tanned arms snaking around his waist. He jumped slightly - causing him to drop a drumstick and turn over his shoulder to scowl at Tyler in mock frustration, bottom lip pouted - but still turned on his stool to face his bandmate.

Tyler's lips immediately met his, pecking his lips sweetly then running his tongue over the shorter boy's bottom lip. Josh melted against him, his arms looping around Tyler's neck as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. After a moment, Tyler pulled away to examine the light blush playing on Josh's cheeks, and bit his bottom lip before speaking.  
"We have almost half an hour before we have to go get ready" he stated, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk as a look of understanding reached Josh's face. "Where...?" he almost whispered, knowing that Tyler would understand his question. "Right here, baby" Tyler replied and kissed Josh quickly, knowing that the pink-haired boy would have objections to the idea - but it was the danger, the risk of being caught at any moment, that made Tyler want it more. Josh made a muffled sound of protest into the songwriters mouth before relaxing into the kiss again, and Tyler knew that as usual, he had won.

The taller boy rose to his feet, leading Josh to do the same, but Tyler placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him seated. Josh stared up at him with wide eyes before hearing Tyler's command: "Suck."

Josh blushed the same shade as his hair but went straight for Tyler's belt, quickly undoing the buckle and the front of his jeans before slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. He quickly found Tyler's semi-hard length and wrapped his hand around it, immediately stroking, before glancing up at Tyler.  
The man above him was holding steady eye contact, his deep brown eyes made darker still by his pupils blown with arousal. Wasting no further time, Josh pulled Tyler's jeans and underwear down to his mid-thigh and licked his lips with anticipation as he watched Tyler's length spring free. His hands returned to it and he lowered his head, taking the tip into his mouth as he sucked, still looking up at Tyler through his thick eyelashes. 

"You look so pretty like that, baby..." Tyler murmured. He was having trouble keeping his composure as Josh began to suck, slowly taking more into his mouth until he reached the base thanks to his lack of gag reflex. The brunette moaned softly, his hands winding into Josh's fuchsia curls and pulling him off despite how good his mouth felt around his cock. Still with his hands in his hair, Tyler pulled his bandmate to his feet, noticing Josh's slight wince at the pain of having his hair pulled.  
Tyler glanced over Josh's shoulder at the time, and realised that they only had around 20 minutes. His eyes lowered and refocused on the face in front of him, then lowered still to the front of Josh's sweatpants. He smirked at the shorter boy's obvious erection and spun him around quickly, so that his cock was suddenly pressed against the thin layer of fabric covering Josh's ass.

Josh whimpered, arching his back slightly as strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him against Tyler, before he felt Tyler's lips pressing soft wet kisses to the back of his neck. Josh shivered, tilting his heard back to rest on Tyler's shoulder as he felt his knees growing weaker. He heard Tyler's soft voice, mumbled against his jaw: "Bend over for me."

Josh obeyed instantly, growing increasingly desperate as he felt Tyler's erection pressed against his ass, while his own cock received none of the attention it needed. His hands found a large floor tom, and he gripped the rim tightly as he felt his sweatpants being pulled down to fall around his ankles. He suddenly realised that he was entirely naked and exposed in this large room, that could be walked into at any moment, and the thought filled him with a sense of fear that he couldn't truthfully say he disliked.  
Tyler tutted disapprovingly, knowing that Josh was unaware of the grin that stretched across his face. "No underwear? Naughty boy." he said softly, a hint of menace beneath his voice that set Josh's heart racing with anticipation.

"Daddy, please..." he whispered, and squeaked as Tyler's hand smacked his exposed ass sharply. "Patience, baby boy" Tyler replied, rubbing soothing circles over the reddening skin. He leant over Josh's back to place kisses from one shoulder to the other. "Prep?" "No, Daddy." Josh replied confidently, and Tyler's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he complied and straightened up before nudging Josh's legs apart slightly.

As soon as Josh felt the head of Tyler's cock press into him, he let out a breathy moan, then a whimper when he felt Tyler stop. "Nu-uh Josh, you're gonna have to be quieter than that. You wouldn't want someone to catch you getting fucked against your own drum kit, now would you?" The brunette spoke mockingly, and Josh's face scrunched up in frustration.

"I'll be quiet" he mumbled, and Tyler rubbed his back comfortingly as he continued to press forward. "Good boy."  
Josh had to bite his lip hard to hold back a moan as he felt Tyler sink into him, the only lubrication on his cock being Josh's own spit from a few moments before. Suddenly Tyler snapped his hips forward and Josh yelped, almost loosing balance and cursing himself for not staying silent. Tyler continued to fuck him as if he hadn't heard - but Josh knew better than to assume that.

"It's a real shame," Tyler started, the pace of his thrusts not slowing as Josh arched his back and gasped beneath him, "that I haven't got the ball-gag with me. I guess this'll have to do."

Josh barely registered what Tyler had said, too concentrated on the slight burn and immense pleasure he was experiencing, and trying to stay as quiet as possible. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his upper body slumped forward and he could taste blood from how hard he was biting his lower lip.  
Tyler reluctantly pulled out for a moment to grab a drumstick discarded by Josh on the snare beside them, and walked around to the front of the kit to hold it in front of Josh. He took in Josh's wrecked appearance, as well as his cock that was pressed hard against his stomach, leaking pre-cum with a desperate need to be touched that was reflected in Josh's eyes, as he stared at Tyler in confusion.

"Open wide" Tyler commanded, and Josh hesitantly opened his mouth. Tyler placed the drumstick horizontally in his mouth, much like a bit that a horse would wear, and grinned at the sight. "Good boy..." he murmured quietly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Josh's damp forehead before returning to his place behind the kit.  
Another glance at the clock confirmed that they had 5 minutes before they needed to head backstage to change and have Josh's eyeshadow applied, and Tyler quickly pushed himself back inside Josh to hear a muffled moan in response from the shorter boy. He grabbed one end of the drumstick in each hand and pulled Josh towards him slightly, causing his back to arch, and began a reckless pace.

Josh whimpered helplessly as the change in angle caused Tyler's cock to slam into his prostate again and again, his legs going weak as his body was wracked by waves of pleasure. He could feel his release approaching fast, and although he would usually have to ask for permission, he had no way to communicate in his current state.  
Tyler released his grip on the makeshift gag and grabbed Josh's hips instead, pulling the boy's ass towards him with every thrust. He could hear Josh whimpering desperately, and the sound only turned him on more. His hips stuttered and he thrusted a final time before moaning - "Fuck, Josh" - and releasing inside Josh.

Still inside him, Tyler wrapped a hand around Josh's cock and stroked him quickly, leaning forward to whisper "Come for me, baby" in his ear, then trailing kisses along his upper back, disappointed that he couldn't leave marks in fear of people spotting them during the show. The words had barely left his mouth before he heard the sound of a drumstick clattering to the wooden stage, and Josh was coming into his hand, crying out as his orgasm washed over him.

"Daddy...!" he almost shouted, bucking his hips forward into Tyler's hand as he slumped forward in exhaustion. After he had calmed down a little Tyler pulled out of him, telling Josh in a rather menacing tone that he would be right back. Secretly he was a little worried that someone might have heard them, but there was nothing he could do about it other than hope to God they hadn't - after all, it was a small venue, and there weren't many people about.

He pulled his jeans back up and fastened his belt on his way over to his side of the stage, where he quickly unzipped his backpack and pulled out a small black silicone plug from it's back pocket. As he returned to Josh he landed a sharp smack on his ass, and pushed in the plug without warning, causing Josh to moan slightly. "That's for your fucking outburst, you better hope no one heard you" Tyler spoke low and threateningly. "so, Daddy's cum is gonna be inside that tight little ass of yours all night."

Tyler pulled Josh up from his bent-over position and wrapped his arms around the pink haired boy, nuzzling his face into his fluffy curls, and felt Josh smile against his neck.  
This could be an interesting performance.


End file.
